


Triple It

by sabinelagrande



Category: Gyakuten Saiban
Genre: Gangbang, Kink Meme, M/M, Phoenix Wright Kink Meme, Plot What Plot, Siblings, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-31
Updated: 2007-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-04 11:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edgeworth is in for the surprise of his life, or several of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triple It

It had been a very long day, and all Miles Edgeworth really wanted to do was collapse into bed. That wasn't exactly true- he had some very firm ideas about what he wanted to do once he got there, and it was to this end that he was opening Phoenix's front door rather than his own.

His greeting to Phoenix was perhaps a little over exuberant, resulting in both of them toppling onto the couch. Phoenix didn't seem to mind, however, pinning Edgeworth and working his fly open. He started on the buttons next, tracing a line of kisses on the exposed skin. As he worked his way downwards, Edgeworth noticed that his normally spiky hair wasn't, but that thought was much less interesting than the very lovely things that Phoenix was doing with his mouth.

Reaching his waistband, Phoenix worked him free of his boxers, and things were just about to get very interesting indeed.

And then, the door opened.

"Hey!" Phoenix shouted from the doorway.

Edgeworth started to stammer something unintelligible; unfortunately, he didn't get even that far, because Phoenix decided that it was a great idea to swallow him anyway.

"That's my boyfriend you're on," Phoenix said, crossing his arms annoyedly.

Not Phoenix lifted his face from Edgeworth's crotch. "Relax, I'll give him back," he assured Phoenix, before resuming the task at hand.

"I- I- It's not what it looks like?" Edgeworth finally managed.

"Unless you're playing poker over there, I'd say it's what it looks like," said a voice from the bedroom door. Edgeworth craned his neck to see yet another Phoenix, though this one seemed to have gotten a haircut.

"You know you're supposed to call before you come over," Phoenix told them.

"We wanted to surprise you," bedroom Phoenix replied.

Couch Phoenix sat up, wiping at his mouth. "But it looks like we ended up surprising- I'm sorry, I don't think I caught your boyfriend's name."

"Will someone tell me what the hell is going on here?" Edgeworth finally demanded, stuffing himself back into his pants.

Phoenix sighed. "Miles, this is Philemon-"

"Phil!" the man on the couch protested.

"-and Pharell-"

"Nice to meet you, Miles," Pharell said politely.

"-my brothers," Phoenix finished.

"Identical triplets," Phil told him proudly. After a few moments, he reached over and pushed Edgeworth's gaping mouth shut.

"I probably should have warned you," Phoenix said, turning a bit pink.

Edgeworth's brain was still having serious trouble processing this new information. "Th- I- That would have been helpful, yes."

"We came to take you out to dinner," Pharell told Phoenix.

"Miles can come too," Phil said, giving Edgeworth an untoward smile.

\--

Edgeworth found dinner quite pleasant, really, other than the fact that Pharell saw fit to put his arm around him, and the fact that Phil's hands kept wandering where they shouldn't have, and the fact that Edgeworth was quite certain that the entire restaurant was aware of his massive erection. Also worrisome was the fact that Phoenix didn't really seem fazed by all this.

He finally found himself alone at the table with Phoenix.

"Your brothers are very," Edgeworth looked for a diplomatic word, "demonstrative."

"You can hit them, if it bothers you," Phoenix told him, not looking up from the desert menu.

"You are entirely too calm about this," he replied, narrowing his eyes at him.

"We're used to sharing everything," Phoenix said, shrugging.

Edgeworth's eyes widened. "You're not suggesting-"

"If he isn't, then I certainly am," Phil interjected, returning to the table. He regarded Edgeworth for a moment. "Oh dear, he's gone the same color as his suit. Sort of like a chameleon, really."

"Think about it," Phoenix said, leaning over the table.

"Trust me, I have been," Edgeworth responded, massaging his temples.

"What did I miss?" Pharell asked, returning. He looked at Edgeworth and sighed. "You're driving the poor boy crazy."

Edgeworth snagged a passing waiter. "Our check, please," he said, and she nodded and hurried off.

"Miles, don't be-" Phoenix pleaded.

Edgeworth pointed a finger at him. "You're buying me dinner, and then _we're_ going home."

"Pay up," Phil said to Pharell, behind Edgeworth's back.

\--

Later, Edgeworth wouldn't remember how they got home. It was so much less important than what came after, anyway. He was frankly a little shocked at how… efficient they were together. It was rather like being engulfed- there were hands everywhere, stroking and teasing him expertly. Under normal circumstances, he would have been embarrassed by the fact that he kept forgetting who was who, but it didn't seem to matter much at that particular time.

Someone positioned him behind- Phil?- and with one long stroke he pushed in, slowly thrusting. Someone else- almost definitely Pharell- positioned himself in front of him, and Edgeworth eagerly took the man's cock into his mouth. Someone else- and it had to be Phoenix- kissed his shoulder blade before spreading him, working himself into Edgeworth slowly.

Completely full, Edgeworth was fairly sure that his life was complete, and that he would very shortly die a very happy man.

Then they started _moving_, and Edgeworth was completely unable to think about anything at all.

After what was either a minute and a half or a billion years, Edgeworth came, collapsing exhausted onto Phil. Phoenix half rolled and half fell off of him, pulling Edgeworth over into cuddling range and putting a possessive arm around him.

Phil and Pharell looked at each other. Without saying a word, they raised their hands.

"One, two, three, shoot," they said in unison. Phil rolled his eyes and climbed out of bed stiffly, on the hunt for a towel.

"I could get used to that," Pharell said, stretching.

Edgeworth groaned. "When they kill me, don't you dare defend either of them," he told Phoenix sternly.

"You're not dead yet," Phil called from the bathroom. "That was only round one!"

Edgeworth stuck his head under the pillow.

"Get some rest," Phoenix told him, patting his chest in a soothing gesture. "You're going to need it."


End file.
